


I Told The Devil Where To Go

by chicafrom3



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: over_look, Fame, Friendship, Gen, Semi-Canonical Character, dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicafrom3/pseuds/chicafrom3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinjin stands up for his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told The Devil Where To Go

**Author's Note:**

> over_look table/theme name & number: I, 4 - Pride

He was drunk—too drunk to drive; not drunk enough to have stopped caring; so he phoned Zap up to ask for a ride.

Zap sounded sluggish and annoyed and Sinjin figured the phone had woken him up. But Zap was Zap and didn't argue, didn't take any persuading; when Sinjin asked for a ride home or a place to crash or just for someone to take the intoxicating substances away, Zap was always there.

It was nice to have a best mate like Zap.

Sinjin was sitting on the sidewalk outside the bar, breathing air that wasn't filled with smoke from cigarettes and marijuana and waiting for Zap to arrive, when he heard the name Driveshaft. Adam St. John had always had a healthy appreciation for eavesdropping on conversations that might involve a boost to his ego. He listened in.

He listened in long enough to hear one of the men refer to Charlie Pace as a damn useless druggie, and then he quit listening and attacked fists first, without thought.

Sinjin valued close friends. Close friends, he figured, were as near as you could get to family without being blood, and a lot of times they were better; you picked your friends, you didn't pick your blood. So you did things for close friends. Zap agreed with him on the principle, and that was why whenever one of the bandmates was in a bad place they knew they could call their head roadie and be assured of help. Sinjin would've liked to be the kind of mate you could depend on for things like that, but he was also a realist and knew he was usually too out of it himself to help that way. So Sinjin was the kind of mate you depended on to defend your good name in a pub fight or a press release, and he had no intention of ever stopping being that kind of mate.

When Zap arrived, he found Sinjin sitting on the sidewalk outside the pub, black eye blooming and breath coming in hard, uneven gulps, while a guy twice his size attempted to stop a nosebleed and apologized profusely for talking badly about someone he didn't know.

Zap shook his head, didn't ask, and drove Sinjin home.

Adam St. John didn't believe in letting things go.


End file.
